


Introductions

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Not Even a Drabble, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Meliorn, Clary. Clary, Meliorn.





	Introductions

She introduced them casually. Clary to Meliorn, Meliorn to Clary. She hadn’t really intended anything to come from it, just a casual meeting of her former lover turned friend, to know her friend turned lover. But then she noticed the spark in his eyes as he looked at Clary, and the blush on her cheeks as he kissed her hand. Oh, this could be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be expanded into an actual fic idk 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
